Words in my Head
by Al's-best-friend
Summary: And because it was too difficult to imagine Sasuke in a dress she thought of the blond in a frilly pink one, in a tower with a dragon circling around it on its giant wings. NHP


A/N: Okay, so I was going to wait until I had the whole story finished before I put down anything but I was really proud of this and wanted some encouragement before I posted some of the other chapters. This is a Naruto/Harry Potter crossover (Ohh, I know, so original) just in case any of you get confused. And this first chapter is a preface which is like the beginning of the end, and yes it is supposted to be this short. I'd love reviews to hear everyone's thoughts.

-

-

-

PREFACE

The olive colored snake wrapped itself more comfortably around the base of Sakura's neck. It paused and flickered its tongue across her face, contemplating.

_Would it be too much of a hassssssle to eat it now? No massster forbid, massster forbid._

It turned, sliding down her jaw line to her shoulder blades and down her back. Sakura's eyes glanced upward knowing that two floors above her Naruto was fighting for his life.

"It doesn't matter anyway," She told the snake, feeling doubtful if it would talk about anything but food. "Sasuke's gone and when have I ever been able to do anything?"

It ignored her, continuing on its way.

"I mean after all these years - -okay, it's only been two, but I'm still the one stuck here on my butt. Why can't one of the boys be the damsel in distress this time?" And because it was too difficult to imagine Sasuke in a dress she thought of the blond in a frilly pink one, in a tower with a dragon circling around it on its giant wings.

That brought a smile to her lips. And then a frown; living in fantasies was a thing she though she had put in her past. Right now Naruto could be dead and Sasuke…well, he had left them so he shouldn't matter now right? Right?

The snake dropped to the floor gracefully, uncoiling its massive body from her lap to around her arms. They twitched from the position they were in and gave her back a sharp pain.

"Great," she told the snake sarcastically, "now my arms have a cramp."

Actually they felt like they were on fire, but Kakashi sensei had told her countless times to never let the enemy know your pain. Well, that and daydreaming was not the wisest thing to do, which was totally off topic.

The point was that Sakura simply did not care anymore. If Naruto made it out, great, brownie points for him and if Sasuke managed to escape again then there was nothing she could do about it. As for Kakashi sensei she was ninety-nine percent positive he had no idea what was happening.

"He's probably stuck in the stairs again," she told the snake with a snort, "Serves him right, that pervert."

Two snakes had crawled up her legs, one resting on her thigh. It was neon blue. It had sickening red eyes and as it stared at her she was painfully reminded of her crush.

"Why'd he have to leave me again?" She whispered to it her throat now painfully dry, "Wasn't one time enough?"

_Humanssssssssss gave greed._

"That's not an excuse," she retorted, "We needed him, I needed him and he left me here,"

Yeah, it had to be the lack of oxygen in here that was making her sound so whiney. Sakura shook her head feeling the tiny cooper colored snake on her head wiggle around in protest.

"Why am I so helpless?" Hearing no reply she continued, "I mean, I can do things; I _know _I can kick Naruto's ass, but I'm the one that's going to be eaten, not him."

_Yesssssssss._

Her eyes burned but no tears came. If she was going to die here in this hell hole she was going to die with pride. Sakura's stomach tightened painfully as a boa wrapped itself tighter around her until her back popped. Her arms quivered as another snake pulled itself along her spine after passing her fingers. Eight of them were broken. Her chakra was drained to the point of utter and complete exhaustion.

But she wouldn't let them know. She would put on a brave face and when the time came she would put up her last fight.

And as the numbers on the watch on her wrist blinked, signaling that another hour had passed, the snakes moved forward steadily, like an ocean of scales and teeth. Not too long now.

She would die alone. No bright smiles from annoying blonds, no head pats and words of praise from perverts, and, most importantly, no second chances from dark haired team mates. She hoped beyond hope that they survived. If she died it would not be with out cause. She was going to be their sacrifice.

And as the olive colored snake bit down she didn't cry out but trashed and cut until she fell onto the floor motionless.


End file.
